Seashells
Summary Bridgette and her friends compete in a sand castle contest against Hilary and her clique. The toys go shell hunting and race to get an oyster. Plot The episode starts off at the beach, where Bridgette and her family are unpacking their stuff in their hotel room. Bridgette: Ah, summer! My family is spending a week here at the beach! I'll be able to go swimming, collect seashells, ride the waves, build sandcastles, and play with my friends! My dolls have decided to come to the beach, too! Meanwhile, the dolls are squished in Bridgette's backpack. Pillow: Why don't you move over, Feisty-Pants? Mittens: Oh no, she didn't. Nurse White: WHO ARE YOU CALLING FEISTY? I'LL SHOW YOU FEISTY! Peanut: Knock-knock Nurse White: Who's there? Peanut: Boo Nurse White: Boo who? Peanut: Don't cry, it's just a joke! All: PEANUT! Bridgette: Huh? Did Peanut make some bad joke again? Mrs. Anderson: But you're allergic to peanuts, Bridgette. Bridgette: But I didn't say peanut. Bridgette unzipped her backpack. Bridgette: Hey! Quiet in there! I don't want to let my parents know that you dolls are able to come to life! All: Sorry. After she put on sunscreen, Bridgette went to play. Bridgette: Here I am at the beach! Oh, look! Victoria and Molly are here! Victoria and Molly: Hi, Bridgette! Bridgette: Hi, girls! Victoria: Wanna ride the waves? Meanwhile, the dolls escaped, and had a meeting inside someone's sand castle. Dr. Red: What should we do now that we're on the beach? Nurse White: First, you oughta take off your doctor's coat and put on a swimsuit! I can't believe you're still wearing it out here! YoNang: You know, you're wearing your nurse coat and I'm still wearing my dress. We're dolls, so we can still wear what we're wearing right now. You know that, right, Red-Head Fiesty-Nurse? Nurse White: WHAT?! HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT YOU TARANTULA I'M GONNA- Mittens: We're on the beach? Oh, no *makes the castle freeze, but then it begins to melt* Jewel: Mittens! What are you doing? You can't make things freeze here! Mittens: Sorry! I don't like the heat! Dr. Red: Well, anyway, what should we do now that we're here? The dolls ponder for a bit, when suddenly, Crumbs gets an idea. Crumbs: Let's go shell hunting! Spot: Okay! Bea: Let's have a race to find an oyster with a real pearl inside! And whoever finds that oyster wins! Dot: Do you really have to be self-centered, Bea? ELSEWHERE Bridgette: Wanna build a sandcastle? Molly: Sure! Victoria: But let's make it like a real castle, with a real moat, with real ALLIGATORS! Bridgette: Er, I'm not so sure about alligators, but let's give it a try! Molly: But we're gonna need extra help. Victoria: Look, there's Nate, John, and Andrew. Maybe they can help! Bridgette: But what are they doing? Molly: *shrugs and mouths I don't know* The boys were heading out into the sea to surf. Suddenly, Hilary came along. Hilary: Hey, there, boys. Andrew: Um, who let that girl in? Nate: Get lost, Hilary! Bridgette: Hey! Do you want to help us build a real sand castle? Nate: Sure! John: Okay! Andrew: I'm in! So the kids started making a sand castle when they heard an obnoxious voice shriek. Hilary: AAAAAARRRRRRGH! WHO PUT CINNAMON INTO MY SUNSCREEN?! Bridgette: Uh oh. Bridgette turned her head to see Peanut, holding a bottle of cinnamon and giggling. Bridgette: Peanut! What are you doing here? Peanut: I knew that Hilary would arrive, so I came prepared and pulled a little prank on her. Bridgette: *rolls eyes* Oh, boy. YoNang: (Muttering) What was that for... (Suddenly slips and lands on something hard) YoNang:Owie. (Stands up, brushes sand off of dress and looks at what she slipped on, which turned out to be a shell) Pfft, just a scallop shell, but whatever. (Brushes sand off of shell, and it turns out to be a closed up oyster) YoNang: (Now whispering so no one can hear her) I think this is it. (Forces the oyster open, and in it was a pearl) Yes! I'm winning this race for sure! (Grabs pearl and hides it in Bridgette's sand castle, when she overhears something extremely funny she said, and nearly loses it) Bridgette: I swear, Hilary, someone needs to kick open your door and beat you with a sack of pickles until it stops being funny! (Storms off through the opening of her castle and fills the opening when the others join her) YoNang: (Whispering to self) OK, OK, don't laugh or you'll blow your cover... Suddenly, YoNang couldn't take it, she laughed so loud that Hilary could hear. Hilary: Oh my gosh! A talking doll! *snatches YoNang by the hair* I believe this is yours, Bridgette? YoNang: Hey! What's the big idea? Bridgette: Hey! What are you doing with YoNang? Give her back! Hilary: Oh I will, IF you win a sand castle contest. If you lose, this doll's mine forever and I will cut her hair off and throw her in the trash! Bridgette: You have a deal. YoNang: (Thoughts) Argh! This is my future I saw in that crystal ball...WAIT! I HAVE A TOTALLY EPIC IDEA! :D If I could manage to make her put me down, then...Yuva Young, you are a genius. When Hilary's halfway there to her castle, YoNang chants a spell that nobody can hear but herself Hilary and Bridgette look at each other. Plainly they're a little surprised. Bridgette: I think you better... Hilary: Yeah, wouldn't want to get...ew. Makes my stomach lurch thinking of what would happen. (Puts YoNang down and goes to get some seawater, where YoNang runs in the direction of the bathroom, until they couldn't see her, then she turns back and runs to Hilary's castle) YoNang: Mwahaha...(Starts kicking holes in her sandcastle, where it falls apart. After that, she writes in the sand with her hair "YONANG WUZ HERE" and returns to Hilary, where she grabs her) That's when Hilary saw her wrecked sandcastle. Hilary: OH MY GOSH! WHO THE HECK DAMAGED MY SAND CASTLE?! I'M GONNA KILL THEM THE SECOND I FIND THEM! Bridgette: Oh my gosh. Did YoNang just...She's amazing. (Falls onto the sand in laughter) Hilary: HEY! (Unintentionally drops YoNang in the ocean and runs to Bridgette) TWO MINUTES LATER... Bridgette: DID YOU JUST...? Hilary: Wha-? OH NO! I DID! Bridgette: Oh no! YoNang! Bridgette runs off to the ocean to look for her. Luckily, she sees her bonnet floating at the surface, and eventually pulling herself out and starting to swim (Or run) to the surface was YoNang. YoNang: It's a good thing that I'm a doll else I would've drowned by now. My swimming's terrible. Bridgette: Did she throw you there? YoNang: Nope. Dropped me when you started laughing. Bridgette: Here, let me get you out of there. (Pulls YoNang out) YoNang: Phew. I thought I was a goner. Bridgette: YoNang! Hilary's gonna get me! YoNang: Oh no! It was all my fault! What are we gonna do? Bridgette turned her head and saw the Lalaloopsies waving at her. Bridgette: I have an idea. A little later, Hilary was flirting with the boys, who were surfing at the moment, when she heard a voice calling her. Bridgette: Oh, Hilary! Hilary: Huh? Hilary saw Bridgette with a bucket of water balloons. Bridgette: Okay, dolls. Now! The dolls aim their water balloons. Bridgette: I might have pulled a little prank on you and destroyed your castle, but now I'm gonna give you a little something that you'll never forget! Hilary: What? Bridgette: It's just a little.... The dolls and Bridgette launch the water balloons at Hilary.. Bridgette: WATER BALLOON! Hilary: AAAARRGH! STOP IT! ACK NO! GAK! STOP! ARGH! A drenched and miserable Hilary ran off. Hilary: NOOOOOOOOOOO! Bridgette and the dolls laugh. Nurse White: That was great, Bridgette! Peanut: Best prank ever! YoNang: Revenge is sweet! Bridgette: So, do you dolls want to have some fun? All: Yeah! Bridgette: Let's go! So, Bridgette and the dolls collect seashells, ride the waves, build sandcastles, and play with their friends. Bridgette: Wow! What a great time we're having at the beach! Are you dolls enjoying it? YoNang: Oh, yeah! Pillow: Totally! Mittens: Too bad there isn't any snow, but I really love riding the waves. Bea: I enjoy collecting seashells. Dot: Me too! I especially enjoyed finding pearls in those clam shells! Jewel: And I really like building beautiful sandcastles. Crumbs: I like building sandcastles, too! Peanut: Do you know what the best part was? The Water Balloon Brigade! YoNang: Yeah, I especially loved attacking Hilary with the water balloons! Ha ha! That was the best! Bridgette: Well, I'm glad you all enjoy it. YoNang: Do you think we should come back tomorrow? All: Yeah! Bridgette: Sure! We're staying here for a whole week, so we'll spend this week having a lot of fun! THE END. Category:Episodes Category:Lalaloopsy: Nuu Maho, Nuu Kawaii Category:Stories